Can't Let You Go
by lostinthemusicx11
Summary: "No, Lucy." Ian suddenly shook his head. "I mean I can't let you go to Canada." "I can't let you leave…" He starts, inhaling a huge breath. "Because I don't want you to go. "I love you..." -Lucian Fic #2-


**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you're all doing well. Thought I'd join everyone and write something after the Lucian Ustream the other night, so here's this little fic :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy Hale or Ian Harding (or any other people whose named are mentioned here). All of the events that take place in this fictional work are purely that, _fictional._ None of this is true, it's just for fun.**

**I proofed this and fixed a few mistakes, but I'm sure there's more. So sorry in advance for that. I should be doing my homework right now instead of writing and I'm behind, so yeah. Being a first year college student sucks..._well kinda_...**

* * *

><p><em>Can't Let You Go<em>

_-Lucy/Ian-_

When Lucy unexpectedly shows up at Ian's door, he's a little shocked to say the least. Half of him is wondering why she isn't on a plane to Canada as already anticipated while the other half is kicking himself for acting so mentally unprepared. _His heart is racing._

"Luce, what a surprise." He smiles without his teeth, hoping it's not painstakingly obvious how hard he's trying to hide his delight. _It's possible that she decided not to go after all. It really is._ Ian feels like squealing but maintains his semi-calm façade.

"Yeah, sorry." Lucy quickly apologizes, scurrying right past him into his apartment. "There was an issue with Annie taking Jack and I got a little held up." She smiles sheepishly before proceeding to continue on telling her story. Something about her friend, Annie's older sister being in labor with her first child and Annie needing to cancel to go to the hospital. Her then calling Shay (who hadn't answered) and Ashley (who was away somewhere with Ryan) and…

"Ian…?"

The sound of Lucy's beautifully soft and velvety voice speaking his name snaps Ian from his little trance. He blinks, pretending to have been being attentive when…

"For a second it seemed like you were zoning out on me…" Lucy raises an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Are you okay?" She asks, but all Ian is thinking about is how gorgeous her green—_er, _hazel eyes are.

"Ian…?"

This time, Lucy waggles her fingers in his face. She sighs loudly, growing a little impatient. "At this rate I'll be late for my plane." Turning onto her heel, Lucy prepares to walk away. Her feet barely exit the threshold when Ian reaches for her wrist and grabs her.

"Ow." She whines, releasing her arm. "What'd you do that for?"

"Sorry." Ian quickly apologizes, taking a hold of her considerably more gently. He stares deep into her hazel eyes again, trying to internally reason with himself not to do what he's about to do. "I just can't let you leave."

"Who else is going to take Jack, then?" Lucy opens her mouth to protest. "Everyone else is…"

"No, Lucy." Ian suddenly shook his head. "I mean I can't let you go to Canada." He awaits her reaction fearfully, confused when she remains silent.

"Why not?" It's a good five minutes later when Lucy replies and from the tone of her voice she seems a bit apprehensive. "I've planned this trip for weeks. Chris is expecting me…"

"I can't let you leave…" Ian starts, inhaling a huge breath. "Because I don't want you to go. "I love you, Karen Lucille 'Lucy Kate' Hale."

He pauses watching as the bomb literally drops and Lucy breaks his hold on her hands, stunned. "No. There's no way. You can't."

"But I do." Ian nods. "Really I do."

"You know I'm with Chris…I…"

"I don't care…" He finishes for her. "I've been in love with you since the first moment I saw you. I mean it, Lucy." He closes the gap between them cupping her cheek in his hand. He leans forward and presses their lips together, when…

"I'm sorry." Lucy pulls away and stares down at her feet. "This isn't right and we both know it."

"True." Ian says. "But it doesn't have to be wrong." He doesn't know if Lucy will catch onto what he's insinuating, though, he secretly hopes she does.

"It doesn't have to be, _period_." She answers, leaving the room. "Sorry for just showing up. I think I'll leave Jack at Troian and Patrick's house." And then she disappears. Ian feels like punching a wall.

_So he does._

-::-

After Lucy leaves Troian's and heads to the airport another thirty minutes later, she feels even more guilty and confused. Ian completely poured his heart out to her and all she could do was adamantly deny him and leave him in pieces before scurrying off to leave to catch her flight to see Chris. She knew she should've at least said goodbye but after he kissed her, she could barely think straight. She never saw him as anything less than a friend or a co-worker, _but now…?_

Lucy ran her fingers through her short dark locks, stressed. She liked Chris and he treated her well, except…

_He wasn't Ian._

Lucy loved the way Ian made her felt. How she didn't have to try so hard to look pretty in front of him when she showed up to work in sweats and no makeup everyday. How he constantly cracked jokes and made her laugh even when they were supposed to be filming a serious scene at three in the morning. How he rushed right over with a pint of ice cream and listened to her cry when Alex cheated on her. _How he…just understood her._

Pulling out of her parking space, Lucy exits the airport's lot and merges onto the asphalt. She swerves in and out of traffic carefully, stopping only when she reaches Ian's apartment.

As predicted, he isn't too happy to see her first. But then she kisses him passionately and presses their foreheads together and his spirits lift.

"I was wrong." She explains. "Can you forgive me?"

Ian shows no hesitation and smiles, nodding. "Of course I can, Luce. I love you, remember?"

"Yeah." Lucy agrees, pecking his lips softly once more. "And I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what'd you all think? And would you guys like it if I wrote a Lucian version of "The Vow?" I got the idea for it on my way to school one morning this week. All the Ezria car scenes in 2x17 and 2x18 gave me great inspiration. Anyway, thanks guys. Love you 3**


End file.
